Clothing for people with an active lifestyle has existed for a number of years. Such clothing is typically used during recreational activities such as hiking, climbing, skiing, and other outdoor activities. Additionally, recreational clothing is often worn for everyday life activities. Examples of recreational clothing include pants and shorts, as well as shirts, jackets, and other types of outerwear. When designing clothing, designers often have to choose between fabrics that are durable, such as wovens, and fabrics that are comfortable (e.g., stretchy), such as knits.